Start Of Something New
by sukekou
Summary: Kaito didn't travel to Nishiura to watch Baseball. Just for one of the players KAIMIHA Continuation of my friends Kaimiha on AO3 this will be moved there too someday


Kaito walked along the sidewalk, his hand absently brushing along the chain-linked fence. Sports weren't usually something he took a lot of interest in unless he was playing in them. He was never one to spectate; he'd rather be in the action! (Unless, that action included being the goal in a _certain_ little detective's game of soccer, but that's neither here nor there). Although, baseball wasn't really why he traveled all the way to the Nishiura High school baseball field on a Friday afternoon. No, the real reason why he'd made this little detour wasn't for the sport, but for one of the players.

What can he say? Since he'd met Mihashi Ren he couldn't stop thinking of Mihashi's golden blond hair, or his sparkling hazel eyes, or the smile that made crops grow and stop crying children or something else as equally gross and romantic. Cheering him up was one of the best things Kaito ever did and right when he beamed up at him he knew he was long gone. That's why he was here, trying his best to portray the "Just in the neighborhood and Oh! Hello Mihashi, fancy meeting you here!" and hopefully ask him out.

His plan was finally put into action when multiple groups of boys approached the gate's entry to prepare for their afternoon practice. One of the last ones was the small blond he'd been waiting for. Walking at a fast pace to meet up with his teammates at the baseball diamond, and even from here Kaito could see a red spot on his forehead, no doubt from sleeping in class.

He took a deep breath. "All right Kuroba," he spoke aloud to himself, "you can do this! Don't mess this up! Remember your poker face" and advanced towards the blond.

"Mihashi! Hey!" He called out. Mihashi visibly jumped and looked straight at him, as though Kaito was some thug ready to steal Mihashi's lunch money. 'Whoops, bad start…'

"Hey there Mihashi, "he uttered in a softer tone in fear that if he spoke any louder Mihashi would run away like a scared cat. "Funny meeting you again! How have you been?"

Fear quickly left Mihashi's face and was replaced with recognition and then joy. "O-oh! Kuroba-san! Hello...! What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, ya' know", Kaito shrugged trying to act nonchalant about everything; "Just passing by then I saw you! And it actually reminded me that I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted t-"

"Mihashi…?"

They both turned to the new voice, which was none other than Tajima. Peeking his head outside the gate entry way. "Oh hey there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to!" He marched over to the duo and threw and arm around Mihashi's neck, "For a second I thought you got lost on your way to the field" he laughed, "But hey, you're still wearing your school clothes? Why haven't you changed? Could it be? Is Nishiura's Ace slacking off?!" Tajima removed himself from Mihashi and folded his arms in mock disappointment "What would Abe say?" He wondered aloud.

Despite the obvious joke Mihashi practically squawked displeasure (much to the amusement of Kaito)

"I-I! I would never… I w-wa...s ! I j-just…." Mihashi stuttered in a desperate attempt to defend himself while Tajima laughed and tried to reassure him.

As funny as it was to see Mihashi flustered, Kaito started feeling a little left out of whatever Baseball Language he was missing out on and cleared his throat loudly to regain some of the attention. 'Not that I really want to ask out Mihashi in front of a fellow teammate anyway...'

Tajima shifted his attention to Kaito for the first time he arrived. "Who's this? Are you a friend of Mihashi? Or maybe a fan?" he inquired making Mihashi's face go a light shade of red.

"This is Kuroba-san! He- he can do magic! And he's…really. Really nice..." he muttered that last part so quietly Kaito almost didn't hear him. To keep himself from going as red as Mihashi he flicked his wrist and produced to yellow roses and presented them to the boys.

"At your service!" he exclaimed with a charming smile, "And I must say I'm flattered to be praised so highly by Nishiura's ace." Kaito added.

"Wow cool! A magician!" he called, taking the flower with nothing short of amazement while Mihashi gingerly took his with polite smile. "My name's Tajima it's nice to meet you! I hate to cut this short but if we talk any longer Mihashi here won't have any time to change into practice clothes." Tajima patted Mihashi's back "Better hurry or Momokan will turn you into orange juice! See you on the field!" and practically ran into the park, waving good-bye to Kaito enthusiastically, leaving Mihashi and Kaito alone.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you from your practice so I guess I'll see you another time…" Kaito tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice, but it was really difficult. He'd come so far and built up all his courage to ask Mihashi out. 'Another time I guess…I hope Aoko is ready for this phone call…' As Kaito turned around with absolutely every intention to mope all the way to the next convenient store and buy the biggest tub of ice cream they had and sulk at home while complaining on the phone with Aoko; Mihashi's timid voice muttered a small "W-wait..!"

Kaito aimed his attention back at Mihashi who looked as though he was contemplating something then took a deep breath.

"It-it's just that…Well you see I…er the team we have a…w-we're going to have a match next weekend and maybe…only if you wanted to…you could…come watch us?" he inquired, looking at just about everything that wasn't Kaito. Kaito, however, probably looked like he was about to explode with joy. He collected himself quickly before answering with "Yeah! I'd love to come! You should text me the details!" He fished around his pocket before pulling out his phone and presenting it to Mihashi so he could type in his number. Once he had Mihashi's number set in his contacts and his phone back in his pocket he flashed Mihashi a winning smile and a wink. "Guess I'll see you on Saturday!" making Mihashi breathe out a small giggle. And I guess Mihashi just knew Kaito's one weakness because he practically beamed at him. Smile wide and eyes sparkling and basically looking like a personified version of the Sun. "Right! I'll see you then!" and walked onto the field waving one last timid good-bye to Kaito.

Kaito, still a little star struck by Mihashi's incredible smile (it was like the modern day Cupid's Arrow) calmed his beating heart and headed his way home. Pulling out his phone to call Aoko about his "not-quite-but-kind-of-a-date" and possibly cry.

But, not before promptly sending Mihashi a couple of texts too.


End file.
